memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dukat
I strongly disagree with removing the full list of apperances from the bottom. I know it's official layout style but their has been alot of talk about this on the Memory Alpha talk:Guide to Layout page. It's pretty unanamous there that a full list of appearances is helpful. I agree. The chronological list at the bottom is much better than citations dispursed throughout the article in a completely discontinous order. I think this should be changed back. Anyone else agree? Ryan123450 20:38, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) Ryan123450 :Well, since I reduced the list down, I disagree with your disagreement. ;) The problem with such a long list, particularly with a central character like Dukat, is it makes the article look a little untidy in my eyes. The references presented in the text show episodes where the character was substantively featured and/or referred to, and the Appearances section should be used to indicate other appearances not mentioned, therefore reducing the size. Whilst Memory Alpha is not paper, there is something to be said for making an article uncluttered and well-presented. An extensive list such as would be required would not help in that respect. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:46, Aug 11, 2004 (CEST) ::Well, I'd say a complete list would be informative.. if there's no way to agree on having the list stay in its complete form here, how about at Marc Alaimo.. that way the user could find a complete, chronological list of his appearances as Dukat simply by clicking another article (and not taking up anymore space in this one) --Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:59, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) :But the article itself is not cluttered, there is just an extensive list of episodes at the end, which I think is invaluable. The chronological order is far more helpful than only having the episodes listed throughout the article. Like you said DarkHorizon, Memory Alpha is not paper. Ryan123450 00:51, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST)Ryan123450 :Perhaps we should look for ways to include the entire list without cluttering up the article. Perhaps by using a table of appearances with a colomn for each series? That should look a bit more orderly and not take up as much space. I'll try to make an example here, just give me a few minutes. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 17:49, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) Maybe they're not all in the right sequence (had some problems with the table), but at least it gives you a pretty good idea of what it would look like. It's not too long, but IMO it is a bit too extravagant. Anyone have another suggestion? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 18:18, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) I still don't see the problem with the original list, but if we're looking for other ideas I might have a good one. How about a link at the bottom of the page to a seperate article called Deep Space Nine Recurring Characters. It would "unclutter" all the articles with lists like this and give one place for appearance lists for all the ds9 recurring characters. Then the main article would be shorter, and the chronological list would still be available. Same thing could be done for all the series. Anyone agree?Ryan123450 04:26, 13 Aug 2004 (CEST) : Sounds good, but I'd go with List of Deep Scape Nine Recurring Characters. let's wait and here what others have to say about this idea. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 17:38, 13 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Well if no one has any objections I'm going to go ahead and do this. Anyone have any other ideas before I do so?Ryan123450 23:52, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) :In my opinion, such a table occupies a lot of space, since some columns remain almost empty. I'd prefer a simple listing of the episodes or attaching them to their respective facts --BlueMars 23:57, Aug 22, 2004 (CEST) :: I meant that I was going to create the seperate page for references to all the recurring characters and put a link to it at the bottom. I agree with you about the graph. I is too bulky.Ryan123450 00:06, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Creating a seperate page in turn sounds like a great idea... although it sounds like a lot of work, too. ;-) --BlueMars 00:09, Aug 23, 2004 (CEST)